


Touches

by fandomismyship



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Autistic Will Graham, Fluff, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Married Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Murder Husbands, Trans Character, Trans Will, Trans Will Graham, surgery scars, top surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomismyship/pseuds/fandomismyship
Summary: "Since their relationship had blossomed past the honeymoon stage, Will found himself still doting after Hannibal. It was like a daydream at times, finding somebody who was willing to take every part of him. It was a twisted love story, the FBI profiler falling for the cannibal. Nothing about it screamed love story, and yet Will found every step of their relationship only cemented the fact that it was love. "
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	Touches

**Author's Note:**

> Warning of surgery scars mentions!
> 
> This was inspired by this beautiful twitter thread;
> 
> https://twitter.com/necr0ticz/status/1336553598239510529

Since their relationship had blossomed past the honeymoon stage, Will found himself still doting after Hannibal. It was like a daydream at times, finding somebody who was willing to take every part of him. It was like a twisted love story, the FBI profiler falling for the cannibal. Nothing about it screamed love story, and yet Will found every step of their relationship only cemented the fact that it was love. Even with sin, flowers can grow. They can bloom into roses, not to be gripped too tightly but beautiful to the naked eye. Tonight was an example of such tenderness of love. A routine that had long come to pass between the two.

Walking out of the bathroom, one of Hannibal's far too expensive towels wrapped around his waist, a smile spread over his lips. The man took a minute to take in the sight before him. Hannibal lying in silk pyjamas on the bed, a book in his hands as a finger caressed the side of the page, slowly turning it before his presence was noted.

"Are you ready, darling?" asked the elegant man, his tone soft as he placed his book on the side table. Will nodded his, dropping the towel before he went to the drawers not far from the bed. Pulling out a black pair of boxers, he pulled them on, knowing Hannibal was watching with lustful eyes at the sight. The man had that look down to a fine point, sharp enough to cut through every string in Will's defence lines.

When they were on, he kept the smile on his voice and with a low voice muttered, "stop staring." It wasn't that Will minded the staring, rather the contrary. Will loved the staring but it was fun to tease Hannibal when he had the upper hand, to remind the other that he still had his own set of fangs to bite with.

"I am merely admiring beauty in its purest form," came Hannibal's reply and Will felt his heart flutter, felt it pick up speed before slowing as he turned and walked to the bed. Sitting down next to the man, he leant back against the headboard, already knowing Hannibal would instruct him to and lay hands on him to relax him if he was too tense to. It had been like that at the start, it was new to Will and although happiness had finally been achieved through Hannibal's complicated surgery, it still took Will time to want the other to touch. Now it was as common as if it were making his coffee in the morning. As if Hannibal had set a new slot into his daily routine, had structured a soothing period for Will to settle and let his worries seep into the mattress below them. Since marrying, Hannibal had been good to Will, had helped him manage his autism and find a way to deal with this new and sudden change to his daily happenings. 

"I can do this myself, if you want to read your book." Hannibal had looked so relaxed before Will had come in, he didn't want to disrupt his evening. Hannibal tutted softly, not scolding but merely passing the comment off. To tell Will that this was not a disruption to his evening, that a book could wait for this act to be over with. "This is as much a part of my day that brings me joy, as it may for you." It did. It brought a lot of joy for Will. The act was so soft and soothing now. "Just relax, my darling."

A soft kiss was placed on Will's lips as he accepted the situation and kissed back. When they parted, Will heard the opening of the bottle, the lid snapping in the quiet room. Next Will felt the hands on his chest, the cold vitamin oil being spread over his top surgery scars with tenderness Hannibal rarely showed in their bed. The motions of the fingertips showed the ex-surgeons steadiness as he tried to help the scarring to heal better than it would without a simple aid.  
It was the simplest of acts but it made Will want to melt into the bed. To not only be accepted but to be cared for, to have something off his chest that had tormented him for years for his husband had been enough. For him to take such care and, what Will suspected was as close to joy as Hannibal could feel, made him feel like the most special man in the world.

When the act was over with, Will heard the bottle lid snap shut before Hannibal placed it in the top drawer of his bedside table, ready for the next night. "I love you," Will told him, reaching out a hand to cup Hannibal's cheek and kiss him. The kiss he received back was soft, edging on heated before the lovers parted. 

"Myliu," Hannibal replied with a quick peck to Will's lips before he picked up his book and opened it back to the page it had been on.

Will sat up properly again and took his own book off his own bedside table, opening it and settling in for the night to read himself to sleep, to wait for morning when Hannibal would awake him with a soft touch and breakfast ready down the stairs. This was the life Will had once thought in his youth was unattainable as a transgender man, now he knew as a man that love was his to grasp and nothing should be in the way of it. Hannibal may have prickly edges but he guarded them with soft touches and tender actions.

This was their own little love story. A simple life, filled with murder, with sharing romantic dinners, going to the opera, leaving little notes of gratitude where the other might not expect to find such a note. It was not the life many would manage to morally stand by but their little secrets and their longing for one another made every drop of blood and of oil worth keeping hidden as, as once had been said to him, 'Murder Husbands'.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hannigram post, please be kind! Should I make more stories about my lovely Murder Husbands?


End file.
